doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Aura Caamaño
Caracas, Venezuela |nacimiento = 20 de febrero de 1979 (38 años) |pais = Venezuela |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 2006}} Aura Caamaño es una actriz de doblaje, locutora y productora nacional independiente venezolana con una trayectoria de más de 9 años en el medio, conocida por interpretar a Sierra en Drama total, y por ser la segunda voz de Botas en Dora, la exploradora, entre otros muchos personajes. Filmografía thumb|right|231px|Fragmento de "Máquinas de maldad". Con Aura Caamaño como voz de la conductora. Cheetahwonderwoman.png| Voz de Chita para DC Entertainment. Maru.jpg|Moro-dashi en XxxHOLIC. 300px-Madam-chris.png|Madame Christimas en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. MakiMika.png|Maki y Mika en Nodame Cantabile. Bootslarge.jpg|Botas (2da voz) en Dora, la exploradora. Sadiebug.jpg|Sadiebug en Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti. Sierra_IDTE.png|Sierra en Drama Total. Geraldine.jpg|Geraldine en Tres espías sin límites. Opal HD.png|Ópalo en Steven Universe. Pandora_img.jpg|Pandora en Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos). PulsacionesMarian.jpg|Marian Gala en Pulsaciones. 'Anime' *xxxHOLiC - Marudashi *Bokurano - Mako Nakarai *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Madame Christmas *Blue Dragon - Asistente de Homerón / Hermana de Ponto / Voces diversas *Nodame Cantabile - Maki / Mika / Keeko Kawano (tercera voz) / Kaori *Planet Survival - Computadora / Voces diversas *Mushishi - Io (cap. 5) *Steel Angel Kurumi - Voces diversas *The Twelve Kingdoms - Voces diversas *Noir - Voces diversas *Galaxy Angel - Voces diversas *Solty Rei - Voces diversas *Humanoid Monster Bem - Voces diversas *Hell Girl - Voces diversas *Speed Grapher - Voces diversas *Black Cat - Voces diversas *Speed Grapher - Voces diversas *Twin Spica - Voces diversas *El conde de Monte Cristo - Voces diversas 'Series de TV' *Big Time Rush - Jennifer 3 (2ª voz) / Stephanie King / Madame Zanzibar / Megan / Annie Winters *The Haunting Hour: La serie - Priscilla *Motel Bates - Marion Crane (Rihanna) / Voces diversas *Hidden Palms - Nikky *The end - Jacquie *Dexter - Cira Manzon / Tarla Grant (2ª voz) / Voces adicionales *Los Kennedy - Madre de Jaky Kennedy / Voces diversas *La vida secreta de la adolescente americana - Lauren Treacy *El mundo de Indie - Blanchart / Señorita Núñez / Voces diversas *Connor Undercover - Julia o Mama *Lockie Leonard - Señorita Archer *Trial and Retribution - Gwe / Shinne / Fiona / Angela Dutton / Sherry / Katie / Sofía / Leigh / Voces diversas *El ciber-mundo de las chicas - Señorita Rayner *Teens al poder - Serena Balfour *Dexter - Tarla / Rebeca / Detective Cira / Voces diversas *Overruled! Corte juvenil - Mathers *La habitación perdida - Suzie Kang *Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane - Liz / Eva Méndez / Giuliana Rancic / Voces diversas *M.I. High - Jefa M19 / Voces diversas *Yo Gabba Gabba! - Edith / Voces diversas *12 Signos - Juliana *Benidorm Bastards - Lea *Missing Persons Unit - Jolien *Rookie Blue: Policías novatos - Noelle Williams *MotorWeek - Jessica / Voces diversas *Birdsong - Jeanne *Identidades - Martha *Episodios - Wendy *Brooklyn 9-9 - Carlene / Voces diversas *Dog's World - Voces diversas *Little People - Voces diversas *Dinosapien - Voces diversas *Weeds - Voces diversas *El filántropo - Voces diversas *A Gurú World - Voces diversas * Bomb Girl - Vera * Mindy Project - Beverly, Maggy * Hell on Wheels (Infierno sobre Ruedas) - Eva * Crossing Line - Arabela * Public Morals - Christine Muldoon * Pulsaciones - Marian Gala 'Reality shows' *Giuliana and Bill - Giuliana Rancic *Poliamor - Lindsey *Quiero lucir famosa - Lisa Mitchel *Deliver Me - Presentación voz en Off / Voces diversas *Dame un remedio - Katie McCan / Heidi Rootes / Voces diversas *True Beauty - Regina *Cunas de oro - Narradora *Holly - Vendedora / Tara *How Clean - Erin / Voces diversas *Spoiled Rooten - Casey Malloe / Voces diversas *Volcanic Winter - Susan Joy / Voces diversas *Save Us - Kipling / Donna *Take Home - Fotógrafa / Theodore / Voces diversas *Cámbiame el look (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Parental Control - Voces diversas *Princesitas - Voces diversas *La domadora - Voces diversas *Relationship - Voces diversas *Recién casados, recién peleados - Voces diversas *Party Planner - Voces diversas *Surprise - Voces diversas *I'm Pregnant - Voces diversas *Bodas espectaculares - Diversas Voces *Most Outtragerous - Voces diversas * After Show "Catfish" - Suchín Pak * Hijas del Buen Pastor - Kendra Koloff * The Real Housewives of new jersey (Amas de casa de New Jersey) - Kim G. * Models Of Runway 2da Temporada - Brandise Danesewich * Quien Da Mas - Casey * Real HouseWives - Peggy 'Series animadas' Annick Obonsawin *Luz, drama, acción - Sierra *Drama total: Gira mundial - Sierra *Drama total: Todos estrellas - Sierra Otros *Yoohoo y sus amigos: **'Pamme' **Señora Pamme *Las leyendas de Tatonka - Numpa *Animalia: **Presentadora **Flor del Núcleo **Voces diversas *Mighty B!, la súper abeja: **Chai Galagher **Falso Feliz **Roxy **Voces diversas *Martha habla: **Eunice **Señora Dempson **Voces diversas *Chica Supersabia: **Violeta **Señorita Pregunta **Voces diversas *Dora, la exploradora - Botas (2ª voz) *Stoked! Locos por las olas: **Mamá de Reef **Voces diversas *Milly y Molly: **Poppi **Amapola **Mamá de Humberto **Voces diversas *Eliot Kid - Max *Winx Club: **Lithia **Reina Luna (5ª temp.) **Ninfea (4ª temp.) **Hadas Etéreas *Bob Esponja: **Pink **Voces diversas *Frutillita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti: **Sadiebug **Meivis Macedonia *World of Winx - Campanita (segunda temporada) *Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack - Secretaria del Alcalde / Voces diversas *Fanboy y Chum Chum - Lupe (segunda voz) / Reportera / Voces diversas *Magi-Nation - Swip / Voces diversas *Jimmy Two-Shoes - Jez *Batman, el valiente - Escarcha malvada *Justicia Joven - Cheshire = Jade *Pop Pixie - Zing / Mama Osa / Dragona / Voces diversas *Tak y el poder de Juju - Mujer Cabello Morado / Voces diversas *Totally Spies (doblaje venezolano) - Geraldine *Cuentos espantosos (Para niños caprichosos) - La Muerte *Steven Universe - Ópalo''' /''' Carnelian *Zip Zip - Nugget *Garrapatas y catapultas - Mamá *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood - Maestra Harriet *Peg + Gato - Cleopatra *Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción - Voces diversas *Kung Fu Dino Posse - Voces diversas *Danny Phantom - Voces diversas *La escuela del terror de Casper - Voces diversas *Pinky Dinky Doo - Voces diversas *Saladín - Voces diversas *Clarence - Voces diversas 'Películas animadas' *Dora, la exploradora en Navidad - Botas *La Mujer Maravilla: la película - Perséfone *All Star Superman - Lilo *Superman/Batman: Apocalipsis - Lyla Michaels/Harbinger *Winx Club: La Venganza de las Trix - Belladona / Alice *Winx Club: La Batalla por Magix - Zarathustra *Winx Club: El Secreto del Reino Perdido - Mandragora *Batman: Año uno - Voces diversas *Hoops and Yoyo haunted Halloween - Princesa *Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal - Cheetah *Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext - Cheetah *Papá, soy una zombi y Dixie y la Rebelión Zombie - Julia 'Películas' *Vehículo 19 (2013) - Recepcionista (Elize Van Niekerks) y Voces Adicionales *[Bella y la Bestia (2014) - Astrid [Doblaje venezolano *Bolywood in the Alps - Franzi *Scary Movie 5 - Kendra Brooks (Erica Ash) *Mental - Sandra (Deborah Mailman) *The Place Beyond the Pines - Romina (Eva Mendes) (2012) venezolano *Corre y pega - Neve (Joy Bryant) *Fuerzas especiales - Ilya (Candace Elaine) *Whitney Brown - Sally * No deberias besar a la novia - Tanya (Mena Suvari) *Big Time Rush: una navidad en grande - Productora *Big Time Rush: fiesta en la playa - Jennifer 3 *La copia - Rebecca (Eva Green) *Los crímenes de Oxford - Lorna *La inmaculada concepción de Little Dizzle - Tracy *El yerno - Cristina *Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero - Ginebra *Navidades en el medio de la nada - Trish Benson *Psicópata americano - Courtney Rawlinson *El hotel de los sueños: México - Norma Wood (Antje Schmidt) *El salón del árbol - Christine *Asesinos en la carretera - Brandi *Lecciones de conducir - Emma Pagent *Vidas robadas - Coral *Mujeres en problemas - Maggie *Botineras - Cata *El mejor papá del mundo - voces adicionales (2009) (doblaje venezolano) *Depredador del ártico - Natalya *Una accidentada navidad - Saul *En medio de la nada – Vic / Jean / Melani *Shadows of Justice - Lisa / Madre *Email to Bill Gates - Barbara *Mata tu Amor - Anna *All Hat - Chrissie *Orchesta Seats - Claudet *Condena injusta - Mery Sharer *Hotline - Sarah *Ripley Underground - Parker *Feroz - Angela / Sarei *Melodies Of Spring - Katja *Toe to toe - Mina *The Amateurs - Veronica / Voces diversas *Stiletto - Moran / Voces diversas *Mrs. Miracle - Nicky / Cindy *Black Irish - Sandy / Voces diversas *The Lucky Ones - Kendra / Voces diversas *The Longshots - Locutora / Voces diversas *El juego del miedo V (doblaje venezolano) - Amanda *Sarcasmos múltiples (doblaje venezolano) - Saffron *Dorian Gray (2009) (doblaje venezolano) - Gladys / Celia Radley / Voces diversas *The Nanny Diaries (doblaje venezolano) - Tanya / Voces diversas *The Spirit (Doblaje venezolano) - Lorelei / Voces diversas *Campamento mortal (doblaje venezolano) - Ellen *Nueva en la ciudad (doblaje venezolano) - Kimberley *El juego perfecto (doblaje venezolano) - Cleon *Juegos de traición (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *La novia de mi mejor amigo (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Ladrón de farmacias (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversa *Source code (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *El suplente (doblaje venezolano) - Voces diversas *Psicópata americano 2 - Voces diversas *Acero azul - Voces diversas *La sombra del vampiro - Voces diversas *Soul Men - Voces diversas *Súper - Voces diversas *Powder Blue - Voces diversas *Poker Run - Voces diversas *A Good Woman - Voces diversas *Eigth Miles - Voces diversas *Global America - Voces diversas *Rain - Voces diversas *To Save A Life - Voces diversas *Night Listener - Voces diversas *The Last Time - Voces diversas *Boytown - Voces diversas *Whitecoats - Voces diversas *Cartas al Cielo - Voces diversas *No puedes Besar a la Novia - Dandole voz a Mena Suvari Documentales *Máquinas de Maldad - Michelle Boyd *La marca del dragón - Leslie *La rebelión de los bárbaros - Vanessa Collingridge *Buck - Reata Brannaman *Rize - Miss Prissy *Buen cabello - Nia Long / Voces diversas *Thunder Soul - Voces diversas *Cerebros Fantásticos - Voces diversas *Alaska - Voces diversas 'Dramas coreanos' *Pan, amor y sueños - Mi Sun Kim ' *Perfume de verano - Oh Jung Mi *Manny - Shin Ji Yon / Voces diversas *Eun y sus 3 chicos - Voces diversas *Mil días de promesas - Voces diversas *Vals de primavera - Voces diversas *Máscara de cristal - Kang Seo Yun (Kim Yoon Seo) * Como Aman los Hombres - Hong Se Ra 'Dramas chinos *Sinfonía de amor - Hao An Na *Tristeza en las estrellas - Ruishan 'Telenovelas taiwanesas' *Amor azul - Yan Qing *Amor en tiempos de invasión - Voces diversas 'Telenovelas brasileñas' *El derecho de nacer - Filó / Voces Diversas 'Telenovelas portuguesas' *Nadie como tú - Guida *El beso del escorpión - Carlota Furtado Telenovelas chilenas * Las Vega's - Antonia Vega (María José Bello) 'Otros' *Inspiración dulce - Voz promocional para Casa Club TV *Last Cnn - Alessandra / Voces diversas *The New York Times - Voces diversas *Fangs Eaten Alive - Voces diversas *Audiolibros de 50 sombras http://www.audible.com/pd/ref=sr_1_4?asin=B00AWSTO5M) Trivia *Interpretó a Berry en un fandub del episodio de Bardock. Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Dolby Audio Video * Etcétera Group * VC Medios * Albatros Studios * The Kitchen Inc. Venezuela * Galería Estudio * Angostura Films * Estudios Backstage Enlaces externos *Canal de YouTube de Aura Caamaño *Club de Fans de Aura Caamaño en Facebook Caamaño|Aura Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010